1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for motor vehicles and, more specifically without limitation, to accessories for transporting small vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not unusual for a vehicle to become inoperable due to mechanical or electrical problems to the extent that the vehicle must be towed to a location where it can be serviced. If the breakdown occurs reasonably close to a populated area, it is generally a simple matter for the stranded party to telephone a wrecker service to obtain the necessary towing service.
It is also not unusual to use vehicles for off road entertainment and competition. Because such vehicles are sometimes subjected to extremely rough terrain and severe driving conditions, breakdowns become considerably more common. Unfortunately, such breakdowns may occur at remote locations where wreckers are not available, or if they are available, the length of time required and the expense incurred to obtain the wrecker towing services may be considerably less than desirable.
What is needed is a tow lift apparatus that can be installed on another vehicle for towing a vehicle that needs to be towed; that is portable and reasonably lightweight; that can be easily provided, assembled, installed on a towing vehicle, and used even at a remote, unpopulated area; that is removably installable on the towing vehicle; and that can be easily disassembled for storage or portability purposes.